The present invention relates to ganging brackets, and more particularly to ganging brackets that duly provide for quickly and easily connecting and disconnecting tables together and provide for enhanced stability and retention of the connected tables.
Tables of various shapes are used in diverse applications and arrangements. Frequently tables are arranged adjacent and abutting one another. Since tables may be inadvertently moved in such groupings, it is desirable to be able to interconnect and lock in place abutting tables for increased stability. Also, to provide for arrangements where a table is not connected to another table, a table connecting device that retracts out of the way underneath the table is advantageous to prevent the device from projecting out from under the table top. Table connecting devices of various types are well known in the art. Such devices are used for connecting and securing two or more tables together in the desired configuration. These devices are commonly used in a commercial setting such as conference rooms, but may also be used in a residential setting. The prior art, however, has inherent disadvantages.
One of the disadvantages of the prior art is that existing table connecting devices are designed so as to require that the connecting devices be mounted at a specific distance from the table""s edge for the bracket to align properly with whatever device it is connecting to on the adjoining table. Since tables are commonly manufactured whereby the table core is formed first and then the desired edging which is available in different horizontal thicknesses is then fastened to the core, existing table connecting devices necessitate that the mounting holes in the core must be located at varying distances from the edge of the core due to the different table edge thicknesses. As a result, most table designers and manufacturers are required to design several different locations for mounting the brackets to the core and are required to maintain an inventory of many different types of table connecting devices. This generally substantially increases engineering design costs, requires many different design drawings, increases manufacturing costs, such as tooling, increases inventory volume because multiple connecting devices are required, and creates potential manufacturing and packaging difficulties.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that many of the connecting devices require the user to tighten a screw or bolt to connect and lock the adjoining tables in place. This requires considerable time and effort for the user especially where the tables are reconfigured several times a day to satisfy different requirements of the room. Also, over time, the screw or bolt threads can become dirty or worn and the connecting device will not function properly.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems inherent in existing table connecting devices. The present invention provides a table connecting and locking bracket that operates quickly and easily to connect and disconnect two tables without adjustment of hardware. The ganging bracket joins tables side to side or back to back. Further, the ganging bracket eliminates the need for different mounting designs to accommodate different edge thickness, thus eliminating the need for many different engineering drawings detailing the different mounting locations on the table core for different edge thicknesses. Also, the user does not need any additional tools to quickly and easily connect the tables together with the ganging bracket. A feature of the bracket is that the swing arm of the bracket has multiple mounting seats that may be connected to a grommet on an adjoining table simply by rotating the swing arm and press locking the appropriate seat around the grommet fixed to the adjoining table. The horizontal thickness of the edging attached to the table core will dictate which seat will align with the grommet on the adjoining table. Therefore, the bracket may always be mounted the same distance from the edge of the table core. This universality is distinguished from the conventional connecting device which must be mounted on the table at a distance from the table edge that varies depending on the edge thickness. The ganging brackets will typically be used on tables located in rooms that require frequent table reconfiguration.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a ganging bracket that can be mounted on the underside of a table for connecting and aligning tables.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ganging bracket that comprises a swing arm which is a one piece construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ganging bracket that can be mounted at a set distance from the table core edge independent of the table edge thickness.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ganging bracket that will provide for enhanced retention of the tables once the tables are connected by the bracket.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ganging bracket which is simple in design and inexpensive to construct, is durable and rugged in structure and is reliable in nature.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ganging bracket that is easy to secure to a mounting surface and is easily operated to facilitate rapid connecting, locking and securing of the tables together without the need to adjust hardware.
A further object of the invention is to provide a low profile table connecting ganging bracket which extends a minimum distance from the underside surface of the table and can retract completely under the table when not in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ganging bracket having an attractive appearance.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings of the invention.
These and other objects are achieved by a ganging bracket of the present invention. In one form of the invention, the ganging bracket has three seats that are designed to engage and lock around a grommet. The ganging bracket is rotatably mounted to one table and a swing arm can rotate with respect to a mounting screw and engage a grommet rotatably mounted on the adjacent table. Another feature of the ganging bracket is that after the grommet snaps into the seat, a tooth, disposed on the swing arm adjacent the seat, compresses the grommet and is held in place by the grommet to provide a fit that securely and tightly locks the tables together. Other embodiments of the ganging bracket can have one, two or more seats.